


you know me

by spidrwoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a questionably happy ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Light Angst, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, a lot of things I write are short ngl, and Venom started killing people again, anyway enjoy!, basically this is an AU where Peter was in Eddie's position in the 2018 Venom movie, but then in the final battle they really did get separated, so Peter is sad, so him and Venom bonded, this is really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidrwoman/pseuds/spidrwoman
Summary: It's been a few months since Peter and Venom were separated. Peter thought Venom was dead, but then the symbiote turned up and started killing people. And now, finally, Peter has a chance to get him back.***Basically, Peter was in Eddie's place during the 2018 Venom movie, and he and Venom got separated during the final battle. There's some comic influence in this too but not enough to affect the plot so don't worry.





	you know me

It was the fifth Venom attack of the week. Peter’s night had started innocently enough. He’d gone to a track meet and ridden home with the team since Aunt May was working. They’d decided to stop at McDonald’s. As they were inside, it started to rain. Someone complained about getting wet on the way out, even though the bus was barely a few feet away. It was probably Flash. And then Peter’s Spidey Sense started tingling. And then Venom crashed into a building across the street. Someone was screaming. Peter was crashing through the glass window of the McDonald’s and sprinting across the road.

“Venom!” he screamed, his voice getting drowned out in the rain, “ _Venom!_ ”

Venom froze from where he was about to rip a woman in half. He dropped her unceremoniously on the ground and stomped toward Peter, towering over him. Someone was yelling at Peter. Peter ignored them and stared up at his former symbiote.

“Hey, V,” he said softly, his tears mixing with the rain, “Recognize me?”

Venom growled low in his throat.

“You know me, V,” Peter murmured, “ _You know me_.”

Peter cautiously stretched out one hand. He pressed it gently to Venom’s chest, feeling the steady _thump thump thump_ of his heartbeat. Venom didn’t move.

“What happened to you?” Peter asked, his voice cracking as he continued to cry, “We were a good team, V. And the next thing I know, you’re killing people again.”

Venom shrunk away from Peter, but Peter stepped forward to keep his hand against Venom’s chest.

“ **You told me to save myself,** ” Venom said in the deep voice Peter had missed so much, “ **So I did.** ”

“This isn’t saving anyone,” Peter replied hopelessly, “You’re hurting people. What did I say about hurting people?”

Venom flinched. “ **You said it’s bad.** ”

“That’s right,” Peter said, “You need to stop, V. Come home.”

Venom hesitated.

“You know me,” Peter whispered again.

Venom slid up Peter’s arm, surrounding Peter’s body with familiar warmth. Peter smiled as the familiar white spider appeared on his chest. He’d missed this. He’d missed  _Venom._

“ _Missed you too,_ ” Venom said in his head.

Peter felt the thrum of new power in his veins as Venom settled down around him. The man Venom had previously been occupying collapsed to the ground, unconscious, but Peter didn’t pay attention to him. He slowly turned toward the police that had arrived and his classmates standing in shock in front of the McDonald’s.

“ **We** **don’t want to hurt you,** ” he growled.

The police continued to point their guns at him.

“ **Just let us go,** ” Peter pleaded.

“Put your hands in the air!” one of the officers shouted.

Peter slowly raised them. And then he ran, launching himself up the side of a building and using Venom as a shield from the bullets hitting him. He ran and ran and ran until he was lost in his own city. Then he found an empty dumpster and practically dived into it, curling up at the bottom and hugging his knees. Venom stayed wrapped around him like a comfort blanket.

“ _Are you mad?_ ” Venom asked.

“ _No, of course not,_ ” Peter replied telepathically, “ _I just… Now everyone knows who I am._ ”

“ _Why is that a bad thing?_ ” Venom questioned, his tone confused.

“ _Because people think we’re the bad guys,_ ” Peter explained, “ _Even though we’re not._ ”

Venom whimpered. “ _That’s not fair._ ”

“ _Life’s not fair, V,_ ” Peter said with a dry laugh.

“ _But we’ll be okay, right?_ ” Venom asked, seeking reassurance.

“ _Yeah,_ ” Peter confirmed, “ _We’ll be fine. As long as we have each other, we’ll be fine._ ”

Venom seemed unsure.

“ **We’ll be fine,** ” Peter said out loud, his voice a deep growl, “ **I promise.** ”

Venom hummed, pleased with Peter’s answer. Because Peter was right. As long as they were together, they would be fine.


End file.
